¿Esto es Amor?
by ImYourFavoriteSecret
Summary: En primer lugar: ella tenía todo el derecho a tocar a QUIEN QUISIERA, del modo en QUE QUISIERA. En segundo: Sakura era -o había sido, da igual- su alumna durante muchos años. Y en tercer lugar: ¡Él era Kakashi Hatake! Podría simplemente ir a un bar más tarde y conseguirse una aldeana o ninja dispuesta a pasar el rato, pero, ¿Quería conseguirse a otra mujer?/ Editando.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, bueno queridas lectoras. Como ya ven, no estaba muerta, solo de parranda xD **

**Nah, ya poniéndonos serias! Lamento haber tardado tantísimo en volver a publicar algo, y lo peor del caso es que ni justificativo tengo -esto me pasa por perezosa- **

**Ok, como verán, tienen ésta versión super-mejorada de la historia: ¿Esto es amor?.**

**Los que ya la leyeron, y lo quieren hacer de nuevo: Tiene muchos cambios, agregué y quité párrafos completamente inútiles -pero vamos, era mi primera historia.-**

**Los que la van a leer por primera vez: Espero les agrade ^^**

**Para los que leían mi otra historia en el área de crepúsculo, informo: La voy a dejar en paro por ahora, ya que mi amiga la inspiración me mandó a la mierda. Estoy pensando en hacer una adaptación bastante buena que leí el otro día, pero eso sería para después.**

**Por ahora eso es todo.! Que disfruten su lectura y agradezco comentarios :D**

**Cap.1**

Sakura lloraba incontrolablemente.

- _"¿Como pude ser tan tonta?"-_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez -_"¿De verdad creí que yo le gustaría? ¡Que Ingenua!"-_

Solo pasaba por su mente la imagen de cierto jounin de mirada adormecida y cabello plateado besando a una mujer que ella no conocía, al parecer era una ninja de otra aldea. Una ninja muy bien formada de otra aldea.

Tratando de calmarse, se recostó en su cama esperando poder borrar esa sensación de abandono que la poseía completamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Varios días antes..._

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital como de costumbre trabajando duro, sus cuentas no se pagarían solas. Al tener 21 años, decidió independizarse de sus padres comprando una pequeña casa de dos habitaciones, cocina pequeña y sala de igual tamaño, para generalizar, algo chica pero con encanto, aparte era acogedora y cálida, ¡Perfecta para su nueva vida de soltera! Aunque no todo podía ser color de rosa, había cuentas por pagar, comida que comprar y pacientes que atender, así que decidió volver a sus labores.

Llevando y trayendo papeles como loca, atendiendo pacientes y sin un solo minuto de descanso, Sakura no hacia más que implorar al reloj que marcara pronto las 12:00 hs para así salir a comer y distraerse... Al parecer funcionó, sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

-'Gracias a Kami-' pensó su Inner un poco aliviada, hasta que un llamado de atención la sacó de sus pensamientos...

-¡Sakura! ¡Te necesitan inmediatamente en la sala 5!- dijo Shizune alterada.

-¡Shizune, cálmate! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la pelirosa algo asustada por la urgencia con la que le hablaban.

-... solo, ve hasta allá.-

La pelirosa preocupada, fue a paso apresurado hacia donde le había indicado temiéndose lo peor...

_**-Quizás Naruto tuvo un accidente en la misión, o Sasuke se rompió algo mientras entrenaba con los ANBU, o…- **_

Su pensamiento calló a medida que se acercaba al lugar. Tragó grueso y se adentró a la sala.

Pudo visualizar a un hombre recostado en la camilla, pero cuando caminó más cerca distinguió inmediatamente esa maraña plateada que solo una persona en toda la villa poseía...

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- dijo sorprendida de ver a su ex-sensei con tan deplorable aspecto.

¿Como era eso posible?

¿Como llegó a tal estado?

-H-Hola, Sakura- dijo un despreocupado Kakashi arqueando su ojito para no preocupar a su ex-alumna, ignorando completamente el dolor que le producía el solo articular una palabra.

-Sensei, ¿Pero q-que...?- Sakura primero solo se limitó a observar a Kakashi, con mirar su rostro pudo deducir que estaba en mal estado, así estuviera cubierto por una tela negra, sentía que su sensei no se encontraba bien

-'Dah, ¿Que no ves? ¡Esta peor que Naruto cuando le dice vieja a Tsunade! ¡Ayúdale, no te quedes aquí parada sin hacer nada!'- Comentó su Inner con sarcasmo y preocupación a la vez.

-Sensei, voy a curarle, pronto estará mejor- dijo Sakura apartando todo pensamiento confuso que pudiera impedirle atender al paciente como se debía. - Necesitaré que se quite el chaleco y la camisa para ver si no hay costillas rotas- comentó con el rostro impasible.

Ahí estaba ahora la Doctora Sakura Haruno.

El ninja copia accedió sin pensarlo mucho, el dolor era insoportable, normalmente le rehuía a los hospitales, pero esa paliza que le habían dado unos jounins de la Aldea del sonido solo para _entrenar_ con alguien a la medida, lo convencieron de pasar a saludar a Sakura un momento.

De todas maneras no es como si fuera muy justo que unos ocho jounins pelearan contra él solo. Desde luego los venció –modestia aparte- pero no salió muy bien parado de ese encuentro.

Miró hacia lo que quedaba de su chaleco, un trozo de tela verde que parecía de todo, excepto eso, un chaleco. Resopló irritado y empezó a quitárselo, Sakura ayudaba al ninja copia a deshacerse de todo lo que le impedía ayudarlo.

-Bien Kakashi-Sensei, por favor arrecuestese otra vez en la camilla-

Kakashi obedeció sin pensarlo, a veces su ex-alumna era un poco _'inestable'_ con su estado de ánimo, lo sabía mejor que nadie y con lo cabeza dura que era… Pues le convenía escucharla.

Sakura se sorprendió, nunca se imaginó a Kakashi tan...tan... _Él._

-'Es perfecto'- decía su _Inner_ toda embobada y babeándose.

_-"Cállate y concéntrate"-_ replicó Sakura sin darse cuenta que se había quedado observando el torso desnudo de su ex-sensei.

-'Está TAN bien formado'- comentaba su _Inner_ haciendo un examen más exhaustivo del hombre frente a la pelirosa . Sakura sentía sus mejillas -y otra parte más al sur- arder con cada comentario que hacia su pervertida interior '¡Apuesto a que sabe como hacerte sentir mujer!'

-Umm, ¿Sakura?- dijo el peligris observando a la chica sonrojada.

Era tan linda así, se veía tan indefensa y sus ojos verdes eran... ¡Alto allí! Eso fue mucho más de lo que normalmente -y probablemente nunca- se habría atrevido a decir. Ni siquiera a pensarlo. No iba a caer ahora luego de tanto tiempo. Pero estaba claro que tenía que admitir que esos años de entrenamiento con Tsunade le habían sentado de maravilla a su cuerpo. ¿Acaso la última vez que la vio no estaba más pequeña y menos curvilínea? ¿Hace cuanto de eso? Quizás uno o dos años... ¿Qué le pasó a la pequeña Sakura que se sonrojaba si se le quedaba viendo fijamente?

Pero,-no estaba muy seguro si para su fortuna o para su tortura- Sakura ya no era una niña. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado de manera tal, que siempre llevaba una fila de pretendientes atrás velando por ella. Sus piernas estaban gruesas y provocativas en todo el sentido de la palabra, su abdomen "Perfecto" según Hatake y su busto, bueno mejor ni hablar de él. Aunque estaba casi seguro que tenía la medida perfecta para caber sin problemas en sus manos, pero no es que halla pensado en eso, ni nada parecido. Todo indicaba que se la pasaba entrenando duro.

_'¡Despierta ya Sakura!'_ gritaba su _Inner._

Sakura despertó de sus pensamientos y se fijó en como la miraba Kakashi.

-S-Sensei- dijo muy sonrojada

-¿Umm?- respondió Kakashi fijándose en el sonrojo de su alumna y corriendo la mirada para no incomodarla más, no sin antes sonreír pícaramente bajo su máscara.

-V-Voy a c-comenzar, s-si no le m-molesta- dijo Sakura ahora más roja que antes.

"Se ve tan tierna así"pensaba el ninja copia.

-Umm, no necesitas pedir permiso- comentó el peligris con su tranquilidad característica. Así como quién no quiere la cosa.

-E-Está bien- logró decir Sakura, sorprendida y apenada por las palabras de su maestro

Sakura empezó a tocar el pecho del peligris, buscando daños internos, él solo sintió cuando sus pequeñas manos le tocaban, haciendo arder su piel con cada roce y cada caricia.

Sakura seguía, bajando por el abdomen del ninja copia, pasando suavemente sus manos por sus costados para revisar y contar mentalmente sus costillas asegurándose que no tuviera una que otra rota. Mientras que Kakashi solo podía disfrutar de las manos de Sakura, sin importarle el dolor, ni nada más. Él solo sentía el vaivén de las manos que le tocaban su torso desnudo y que le quemaban, algo fue aumentando en él, algo que él ya sabía que era. Su tacto lo confundía y le atraía al mismo tiempo, pero a sabiendas de lo que ese contacto ocasionaba en él, no se podía permitir sentir así el simple roce de la piel femenina con la suya, no era correcto. Aunque eso no le impedía echar la cabeza hacia atrás y morder el interior de su mejilla para evitar que un gruñido saliera a la superficie.

Sakura seguía acariciando a su maestro, hace rato que sabía que Kakashi no presentaba ninguna contusión interna, pero al sentir su piel tersa bajo sus manos, no pudo parar.

_`! Kyaa! ¡Sakura que bueno que le tienes tantas ganas! Es que, ¿Cómo no? ¡Está para comérselo!´ _le comentaba su _Inner_ emocionada a más no poder y dando pequeños brinquitos como una niña.

_"Si, lo sé, pero no te hagas ilusiones, que solo estoy cerciorándome de que no haya pasado por alto alguna lesión."_

_`¡Ja! Sí, claro, como sea... Sakura, ¿Sabes lo que haces en él? ¡Solo mírale la cara!´__. _

Sakura obedeció sin pensar a su _Inner_ y fijó su mirada en la cara del Hatake. Observó su cara llevada hacia atrás y su gesto de excitación. La pelirosa se sorprendió,

_"¿De verdad yo hice esto?"_se preguntó para sus adentros, sin ninguna intención cercana de que sus manos abandonaran el pecho de Kakashi.

`¡Dah, pues claro!, si no fuiste tú, ¿Entonces quién fue?´_ r_espondió irónicamente su Inner.

"_Es Kakashi-sensei, es Kakashi-sensei, es Kakashi-sensei." _repetía Sakura una y otra vez.

"_Puedes repetir ese mantra las veces que te dé la gana chica, pero no por eso vas a cambiar el hecho de que a quién tú llamas: Kakashi-sensei, está buenísimo."_

Se estaba volviendo loco, ya no aguantaba, su excitación era mucha y Sakura no ayudaba para nada, solo agradecía tener una manta en su regazo para disimular su erección. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y de repente se encontraba muy agitado como para poder articular palabra. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue sentarse y tomar las manos de la chica.

-Ya basta- dijo con la voz claramente enronquecida.

-S-Si Sensei. D-Discúlpeme- reaccionó Sakura totalmente roja y bajando la cabeza para que Kakashi no lo notara. –Quédese aquí un momento sensei, iré a buscar algunas vendas. No tiene nada grave solo unos moretones, pero esas cortadas hay que cuidarlas para que no se infecten. En un par de días estará como nuevo- decía Sakura mientras se alejaba de la camilla donde estaba Kakashi.

-Umm, está bien- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir -en un tono de voz relativamente normal, según Kakashi-

Sakura salió de la sala 5 y se dirigió a por los instrumentos que necesitaba. Mientras Kakashi se quedaba en la camilla pensando en lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos atrás. ¿Sakura lo había estado provocando? ¿O así trataba a todos los pacientes-ninjas heridos? Ese pensamiento lo puso furioso, solo el imaginar a Sakura y sus delicadas manos recorriendo así el cuerpo de otro hombre.

Piensa en un lugar feliz Hatake- se recordó mentalmente mientras contaba hasta 10.

En primer lugar: ella tenía todo el derecho a tocar a QUIEN QUISIERA, del modo en QUE QUISIERA.

En segundo: Sakura era -o había sido, da igual- su alumna durante muchos años. ¿Eso se cuenta como un propósito para olvidarla como posible amante, no?

Y en tercer lugar: ¡Él era Kakashi Hatake! Podría simplemente ir a un bar más tarde y conseguirse una aldeana o ninja dispuesta a pasar la noche con él -y no precisamente jugando cartas.-

Pero de repente se puso a cuestionar esas razones razones profundamente, más de lo que debería.

Justo en ese momento, Sakura se repetía ¿Por qué actuó así? Bendito sea Kami, es solo Kakashi-sensei. El viejo y aburrido Kakashi-sensei. El hombre impuntual y pervertido Kakashi-sensei. El atractivo y estupendamente sexy, Kakashi-sensei.

_Te informo mi querida Sakurita, que ese espécimen magníficamente masculino dejó de ser tu sensei en el momento en que te fuiste con Tsunade' _le comentaba divertida su _Inner_.

_"Lo sé, pero igual, fue mi sensei, le debo respeto. Aparte, es KAKASHI." _le respondía Sakura a su _Inner_ como si fuera lo más claro de este mundo.

'_¡Hay Sakura por favor, esos berrinches de niña chiquita no te quedan bien! Sabes que lo hiciste y te gustó. Es más ¡No querías parar! Así que a otro perro con ese hueso'_ le dijo su _Inner_ molesta y antes de que Sakura tuviera oportunidad de responderle, ésta se marcho.

Tal vez su _Inner_ tenga un poquito -no muuuuucha- razón, cuando Naruto se marcho con Jiraiya y Sasuke con Orochimaru, solo quedo ella, deprimida, no salía de su alcoba para nada, sus amigos y familiares estaban preocupados. Incluso la Hokage también, no quería ver sufrir a Sakura, por eso le ofreció entrenarla. Aunque la pelirosa aceptó, aún sufría la marcha de sus amigos. Entre tantos lamentos, apareció Él.

_"Él siempre estuvo para mi, en el momento que fuese"_

En la camilla, aún mirando al techo, Kakashi recordaba las veces que la vio llorar, abrazada a su pecho, tranquilizándola y diciéndole que todo sería como antes. Él recuerda su aroma a cereza que tanto le gusta, su sonrisa que lo vuelve loco, se habían hecho amigos en ese tiempo, aunque sin darse cuenta, algo creció dentro de él, algo más que amistad. Atracción mezclado con algo cálido, nunca antes experimentado.

Tal vez eso explique el ataque irracional de ¿celos? Que tuvo hace rato.

Si, quizás solo era el hecho de haberse encariñado con Sakura lo que lo impulsó a reaccionar de esa forma. Aunque eso no explicaba ni de cerca lo que había sentido mientras ella lo tocaba.

¿Sakura?

Si, definitivamente estaba pensando un poco de más en ella desde que fue a buscar lo que sea que haya ido a buscar. Pero era imposible no pensar en ella cuando le gustaba como olía, caminaba, reía, sonrojaba...

Un momento, ¿Dijo gustar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí el segundo capítulo editado, no sé cuando suba el tercero, pero espero no sea dentro de mucho!**

**Disfruten de su lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para entretenerlos.**

**.**

**Cap. 2**

**.**

Jaja, buen chiste. ¿Donde están las cámaras ocultas?

Eso de seguro era una broma, una muy pesada broma, ¿No?

A él no le podía gustar Sakura. Tenía las razones numeradas y todo. Pero su cuerpo no estaba tan seguro de lo que decía su cerebro. Una prueba contundente fue como pudo adivinar que ella estaba en la habitación antes de entrar -si, puede ser porque quizás era uno de los jounins más entrenados y todo eso, pero ese no era su principal problema ahora.- y se tensó para evitar su estremecimiento.

-Sensei ya traje las vendas- dijo la pelirosa mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala.

-Umm- fue lo que le respondió.

Sakura le hizo el vendaje necesario a Kakashi, sanó con su chakra algunas cortadas superficiales y para las más profundas le puso una pomada.

-Espero que se le recuerde usar la pomada sensei, de lo contrario, tardará más en sanar- le decía la chica muy seria.

-Umm, esta bien. Gracias por todo Sakura-

-No tiene que agradecerme Sensei. Este es mi deber como médico.- respondía la pelirosa con una cálida sonrisa que derretía a Kakashi por dentro.

-Sakura, no tienes por que seguirme llamando sensei. Somos iguales ahora, ¿Recuerdas? El sensei me hace sentir más viejo.-

-Si, lo sé-dijo algo apenada- Supongo que es la costumbre sen... Kakashi-

-Así esta mejor.- le respondió el peligris mientras arqueaba su ojito.

_-`Jodidamente perfecto´-___musitaba su _Inner_embobada.

¿Por qué simplemente su mente no se callaba y listo?

- Bien, Kakashi, ya puedes retirarte, solo evita hacer mucho esfuerzo durante unos días para que sanen todas las cortadas y listo- decía la pelirosa al ninja copia.

-Umm, bien- respondió fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? Voy de salida, si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa- arrojó Sakura sin más, sorprendiendo al peligris y hasta a ella misma por la naturalidad en que salieron sus palabras.

-Umm, si no tienes problemas luego. Supongo que si.- dijo Kakashi

-Pues, no, no tendré problemas en hacerlo. ¿Vamos?- comentó Sakura

-Si, claro-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Iban camino a la casa del ninja copia, en silencio, más del habitual incluso.

-Y… ¿Tiene algo para cenar en su casa?- susurró Sakura, haciendo que el peligris saliera de su sueño. Y abriéndose paso en la espesa capa de tensión que los acompañaba.

-Umm, no que yo recuerde. Vamos a pasarnos por el mercado si es que no te importa.- respondió el peligris. ¿Venía soñando despierto?

Oh Kami, Sakura interrumpió en la mejor parte. Suspiró cansinamente y se dispuso a revivir su imaginación:

_Sakura se acercaba con voz seductora y mirada penetrante._

_-Eh esperado esto por mucho tiempo… Sensei- le susurró al oído, haciéndolo estremecerse completamente.- Ahora, relájese y disfrútelo…-_

_Lo besaba con ternura y pasión, mientras que con sus manos, desabrochaba el chaleco y quitaba su -estorbosa- camisa negra._

_¿Quién hizo los uniformes con tantas prendas?_

_Pronto, su pantalón también fue a dar al piso. A Kakashi no le importaba que solo el estuviera desvestido casi por completo -aunque no estaba seguro si un corsé negro con encajes rosa pálido y la braguita a juego contaba como una prenda de ropa completa, pero ella estaba más "cubierta" que él.-… No señor, se dedicó a sentir el placer que le daba la pelirosa con solo un beso y una caricia._

_Sakura jugueteaba con la elástica de sus bóxers y cuando por fin se los quitó, se arrodilló frente a él para…._

-Kakashi, ya llegamos al mercado, ¿Qué vas a comprar?- le decía la pelirosa confusa por la mirada perdida del ninja.

¡Oh mierda! Dos de dos fantasías arruinadas. Sería mejor que dejara de leer Icha-Icha, estaba afectando seriamente su capacidad de concentración.

–Umm, no lo sé, ¿Qué te apetece cenar hoy?-

-¿C-Cenar?- dijo algo nerviosa la kunoichi

-Pues si. Luego de curarme y acompañarme a mi casa, lo menos que te puedo agradecer es con una cena ¿Cierto?- contestó alegre y despreocupado Kakashi.

-Ah, etto…. S-Si, claro. Pues, ¿Qué tal si compramos pasta?- respondió Sakura algo sonrojada por la propuesta de su exsensei-

-Umm, claro, pasta será.-

-O-

Una hora más tarde estaban saliendo del mercado para ir directamente a casa de Kakashi a cenar.

-Dejamos las bolsas en la cocina y empiezo con la cena- dijo el Hatake mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

Al entrar, Sakura se sorprendió... Todo estaba... ¿en orden?

Su hogar estaba pintado con todos grises, negros y blancos. Había salida a un pequeño balcón y un sofá negro justo en frente de un TV enorme. Una mesita auxiliar frente al cómodo -por lo que podía observar- asiento y una biblioteca blanca justamente pegada a la pared con todos y cada uno de los libros que han sacado de Icha-Icha Paradise. Su comedor era pequeño con cuatro asientos y una barra de desayunar que lo separaba de la cocina.

Pero todo seguía estando en orden, es más, olía a limpio.

-¿Sorprendida?- dijo un divertido ninja copia.

-Si, un poco. Me impresionas Hatake.- le respondió culminando con una gran sonrisa.

-Umm- Kakashi estaba todo embobado por ese gesto que lo desarmaba.

-Bien, empecemos a cocinar- agregó Sakura.

-No- dijo serio el peligris -Yo cocinare para ti. Tú solo relájate-

Sakura estaba confusa -¿Y que se supone que haga mientras tanto?-

-Ponte a leer.- resolvió Hatake con un deje de burla en su voz.

-No creo que tengas libros normales, muchas gracias.- Y rodó los ojos ante su exasperante personalidad.

_-¡Te gusta, te gusta!-_ gritaba su _Inner_ divertida.

_-Siempre apareces cuando no lo necesito...-___contestaba Sakura mientras se dejaba caer en un de las sillas del comedor.

_-¡Auch! Sakura, no seas tan mala conmigo.-_ le comentó su _Inner_ con cara de perrito. _-Yo solo quiero que lo aceptes-_

_-¡No aceptare nada!-_

_-¿Por qué? ¡Él es tan lindo!-_

_-Y sexy...-_

_-Como el infierno-_ estuvo de acuerdo _Inner_ Sakura - _¡¿Lo ves, lo ves?! ¡Te gustaa!-_

_-No me gusta. ¡Y vete de una vez!-_

-_Está bien... Te molestaré luego-_ respondía con fastidio _- ¡Ah! ¡Una última cosa!-_

Sakura rodó los ojos frustrada, le estaba dando dolor de cabeza esa conversación _-¿Qué pasa ahora?-_ Le preguntó cortante la pelirosa.

_-__Si lo llegas a aceptar algún día (¡Ojalá sea pronto!) considera que la opción de ser Sakura Hatake no es tan mala… Es más, hasta bonito se oye el nombre-___Decía su Inner con evidente burla _–Además, no me molestaría que Kakashi se nos tirará encima aquí mismo y ahorita. ¡Solo mira ese trasero por Kami!-_

Sakura con evidente sonrojo ante las palabras de su pervertida interior solo atinó a decir - _¿Acabaste ya de mirar así a Kakashi?-_

_-¿Qué acabamos que? Sakura, te recuerdo que yo soy tú. Y la única que se le sale la baba por él es a ti. Bueno tú y miles de chicas más en la aldea. Pero no les des importancia, total, ¿Él no te gusta cierto?-_

-_No, no me gusta-___se repitió Sakura. Tal vez si lo decía lo suficiente se lo llegara a creer ella misma.

_-__¡Bien!, tal vez algún día lo aceptes_…-__Dijo su _Inner_ antes de callarse por completo.

_-Al fin-___suspiró Sakura aliviada.

Un increíble aroma llego hasta la nariz de la pelirosa, sacándola de sus pensamientos de una vez por todas. El peligris se acercó hasta ella con dos platos de pasta en las manos.

-¡Kakashi!- reclamó - ¿Por qué no me avisaste para ayudarte por lo menos a servir la comida?-

-Porque esta cena, es mi agradecimiento por tu trabajo de hace rato Sakura.- Respondió serio Kakashi

Sakura suspiró- ¿Nunca dejarás de verme como la pequeña que siempre protegías?-

-Si por mí fuera, vivirías en una burbuja donde nadie te hiciera daño. Pero me dijeron que era poco práctico, sobretodo en las misiones.- dijo arqueando su ojito

"_¿De aquí a cuando Kakashi se preocupa tanto por mi?... ¿Será que…? ¡No! ¡Es imposible!... Se preocupa por que es mi amigo… ¿Cierto?"___Pensaba Sakura sorprendida ante las palabras de su maestro

Luego de terminar la cena, se quedaron charlando en la mesa de cosas triviales, como el clima, amigos, misiones, etc.…

-Sakura, es un poco tarde ¿no crees?- Dijo Kakashi, mirando su reloj.

Sakura volteó hacia el reloj – Uhm, 23:00 hs… ¡¿23:00?!- gritó sorprendida.

Kakashi solo sonrió -¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa?-

Sakura, asintió levemente.

-Si quieres…-

-O-

Al salir del apartamento del Hatake, iban caminando en silencio, dedicándose miradas fugaces, como dos adolecentes a punto de hacer una gran locura.

Unos minutos más de caminata en silencio y llegaron al hogar de la pelirosa.

-Bien, gracias por todo Kakashi.- le dijo algo sonrojada

-No es nada.- respondió el peligris "tranquilo"

-Buenas noches.- dijo Sakura en tono suave y armonioso.

-Muy buenas…- musitó Kakashi embobado al ver a la pelirosa

Apenas Sakura se dio la vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos, tropezó con una roca que había en el camino. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo, pero curiosamente no llegó. En cambio, sentía un embriagante aroma varonil y una calidez inmediata sobre su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos color jade poco a poco, como si no quisiera que ese momento acabara nunca, y lo vio, vio esa paz en su ojo oscuro, ese aroma que la tenía embobada, esos brazos que la tenían sujeta con fuerza pegándola hacia su pecho.

Kakashi sintió el corazón acelerado, amenazando con salirse de su pecho. Casi podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Sakura, agitado igual que el suyo.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez… Sí le puede gustar Sakura.

Estaba embobado por su aroma a cereza y la cercanía de sus rostros.

"_Es tan… Perfecto"___se dijo para sí misma Sakura… _"Ojalá este momento nunca acabara."_

Y ahí estaban, Kakashi sosteniendo a Sakura de su pequeña cintura, ella sonrojada y con sus manos en el pecho de él. Ambos mirándose a los ojos, tratando de descifrar que quería decir el otro con su mirada.

Kakashi fue acercando su rostro al de Sakura, estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, Sakura al ver este movimiento se sonrojó aún más que antes, solo podía mirar los labios cubiertos del peligris acercándose lentamente. Parecía una tortura esperar, pero no se quería precipitar y hacer algo loco…

Pero Kami sabía cuanto deseaba un beso del ninja copia…


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí, aún estaba sin aliento al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos segundos atrás…

_-FlashBack-_

_Él se acercó, posó su mano en la sonrojada mejilla de la pelirosa. Ella solo puedo cerrar los ojos y esperar un beso, sentía mariposas en su estómago, Estaba segura que de no ser porque Kakashi la tenía agarrada ya se habría caído al suelo, hasta que sintió en su oído la respiración del peligris ganándose un indeseado estremecimiento._

_-Buenas noches Sakura…- le susurró tiernamente- Que duermas bien-_

_La soltó lentamente y se separaron poco a poco, tan pronto lo hizo, desapareció en una nube de humo… Sakura estaba atontada, sentía sus mejillas arder, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, sus manos temblaban. Solo alcanzó a suspirar y a meterse a su casa…_

_-Fin del FlashBack-_

_-¿Y bien?-___dijo la _Inner_.

_-¿Y bien que?-_

_-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Kakashi casi te besa! ¡¿Por qué no lo besaste?!-_gritaba con dramatismo.

_-No lo besé porque él no lo hizo. ¿Qué tal si lo hubiera besado y él se apartaba de repente? ¿O si yo malinterpreté sus intenciones? ¿O si no le gustaba?-___respondía Sakura cada vez más desanimada por sus preguntas.

_-Sakura querida, te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua-___suspiraba la Inner- _Sabes que Kakashi no sería tan insensible como para despreciarte así como tú te haces creer... Además, ambas sabemos que besamos bien. Al menos, eso pienso, nunca recibimos quejas.-___finalizó con orgullo.

Sakura solo suspiró ante tal comentario y apoyó su frente contra la puerta de madera...

Su Inner al verla así solo se calló, Sakura no estaba de humor para charlar en esos momentos.

.

.

A varias calles de la casita de Sakura, estaba un peligris removiéndose en su cama sin poder dormir…

Estaba reprochándose a si mismo por no haberlo hecho… Por no haberla besado.

Quizás solo tenía esa oportunidad para probar sus labios… ¡PERO NO! Como siempre, es un idiota… un idiota pervertido que teme besar a una chica de 21 años... ¿Que dirían de él si supieran lo cerca que estuvo de lograrlo y que a punto de besarla le dio temor? ¡ÉL! ¡EL GRAN NINJA COPIA TEME SER RECHAZADO! Que lindo...

Suspiro frustrado Hatake.

-A veces puedo llegar a odiarme-se repetía una y otra vez mientras trataba de dormir de nuevo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En casa de Sakura…

Ella solo pensaba en como se vería sin máscara… "_Siempre la trae puesta… ¿Tendrá algo que ocultar?"_

Iba cerrando sus ojos poco a poco… Pensando en una persona especial.

-Kakashi…- susurró antes de caer dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente se levantó y tomó una ducha para aclarar sus pensamientos, no logró dormir mucho y todo por culpa de Hatake.

¡Estuvo TAAAAN cerca!

¿Por qué no la besó?

Sakura solo quería un inocente beso, ¿Cierto?

¡NO! Ella quería más, mucho más…

_-Solo de pensarlo… Ufff… Sakura cálmate, estas que hierves-___decía casi a carcajadas su _Inner_ apenándola por pensar en hacer _"ESO"_ con Kakashi.

_-¡Ya cállate! Dejemos eso de lado, vamos a hacer unas compras-___respondía más roja que un semáforo por sus pensamientos.

-_Si, claro ¡Lo que tú digas Sakura! Pero sabes que tengo razón-___esto último lo dijo casi en forma de susurro mas para si que para la pelirosa.

.

.

.

.

.

Al salir del mercado, llevaba tantas bolsas encima, que apenas y sabía por donde caminaba.

Haciendo malabares logro esquivar gatos, niños y viejitos que se le interponían... Solo que no contó con un desesperante peligris que venia leyendo su pervertido librito de pasta naranja, tan entretenido con su lectura que no se fijo donde caminaba, y pues si, le tropezó... Ella solo atinó a no dejar caer la bolsa donde llevaba los huevos y suspiró aliviada.

-¡Yo!- saludo el peligris mientras recogía las bolsas que fueron a parar al piso -Serás ninja, pero para el circo como malabarista, no te contratan.- dijo mientras reía.

-¡Ouch!- Sakura llevó una mano a su pecho fingiendo dolor. –No me lastimes así, eres muy cruel.-

-Lo sé Sakura, la verdad duele.-

-¡Ja! ¿A ti te costaría no ser tan pervertido y dejar de leer eso mientras caminas? ¿O prefieres andar tropezándote con todo el mundo?- contestaba la pelirosa cortante y fulminándolo con la mirada dejando de lado cualquier signo de diversión.

-En realidad mí querida Sakura…- "¿De aquí a cuando era "su querida"?" - … solo me tropiezo con quien me conviene, o, en otros casos, solo con chicas lindas... Siempre funciona- esto último lo dijo en forma de susurro y acercando su rostro al de Sakura, quien, rápidamente, sintió como se le subía la sangre a las mejillas

_-Es tan... Tan...-_

_-¿Sexy? ¿Lindo? ¿Provocativo?-___comentaba su _Inner_enumerando cada palabra que decía con los dedos de su mano.

_-Desesperante, despreocupado y descuidado, esos adjetivos lo describen mejor-_

_-Pero eso no le quita lo sexy y misterioso…-_

_-Solo por esta vez te daré la razón… Pero no te acostumbres-_

Una voz chillona y un quejido la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Kakashi-sensei! - gritaba un eufórico rubio de ojos azules como el cielo

-Hmp…- "Comentaba" si así se le puede decir a un monosílabo, Sasuke fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

-Naruto, no grites- contestaba con cansancio la pelirosa.

-Jeje… lo siento Sakura-chan- decía nervioso ante la mirada asesina de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- dijo el peligris atrayendo la atención de la pelirosa, cosa que Naruto agradeció eternamente…

-Solo veníamos a buscarte Kakashi.- dijo el moreno sin ninguna emoción en la voz- queríamos entrenar contigo un rato.-

-¡Es cierto Kakashi-sensei! ¡De veras!- volvió a gritar el rubio.

-¡YA CÁLLATE NARUTO!- gritaron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

-Jeje, bien lo siento.-

-Está bien Naruto, vamos al campo de entrenamiento.- comentó el peligris calmando a los chicos, ya no tan pequeños.

-¿Y tú Sakura-chan? ¿Vienes con nosotros?- preguntaba muy alegre el rubio.

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, la chica asintió, pensaba que el hospital la tenía muy estresada y nada mejor que dar unos buenos golpes para calmarse.

-Está bien, iré. Solo dejo estas bolsas en mi casa y voy al campo de entrenamiento.-

-Te ayudo.- dijo Sasuke adelantándose al peligris y sorprendiendo a todos.

-S-Si… Como quieras- respondió la kunoichi aún confusa por la propuesta del moreno.

A Kakashi no le gustó para nada esa oferta así "tan de repente" del chico, y menos aún que SU pelirosa la aceptara… Bueno "Suya como quien dice SUYA" no era, pero él esperaba que pronto lo fuera.

El rubio solo miraba al moreno con una sonrisa pícara y le guiñó el ojo al chico, quien le devolvió una mirada llena de furia y que claramente le advertía que si abría su boca, caería "por accidente" en un genjutsu del sharingan.

Naruto se fue corriendo ante tal mirada, seguido por Kakashi, que caminaba con su lentitud característica, dedicando ocasionalmente alguna que otra mirada hacia atrás recelosamente. Sasuke estaba extraño.

.

.

El camino hasta la casa de Sakura era lento, callado e incómodo, sobre todo incómodo. La chica todavía no entendía el por qué su compañero de equipo la acompañó a su casa… quizás se preocupaba por ella, o quizás solo intentó ser amable por una vez en su vida.

¿Preocuparse por ella?

¡Ja! Era la única mujer en el equipo 7, y la respaldaban sus tres compañeros sobreprotectores y además era la discípula de la quinta Hokage. No existían muchos ninjas dispuestos meterse con ella.

Al llegar a su casa, ella abrió la puerta y le indicó al moreno donde colocar las bolsas que ambos traían. Cuando estaban por salir a los campos a reunirse con Naruto y Kakashi, Sakura sintió como sostenían su mano y sorprendida volteó…

¡ÉL! ¡Sasuke Uchiha sostenía su mano! Hace unos años atrás juraría que se hubiera desmayado.

_"Pero el encanto pasa cuando te tratan de asesinar dos veces"_, pensó irónicamente Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Q-Qué pa-pasa?-

Está bieeeeen, ¡Vamos! El chico es guapísimo, y estaba sosteniendo su mano. Tenía derecho a tartamudear un poco.

-Sakura… Tenemos que hablar- dijo él sin soltar su mano y acercándose a la pelirosa rápidamente.

Ella sintió un impacto contra sus labios y abrió los ojos como platos… ¡Sasuke la estaba besando!... No lo podía creer, Ino moriría de celos si lo supiera en ese instante.

Sin darse cuenta, él seguía sobre ella besándola, era un beso frío, no sentía los mismos fuegos artificiales de cuando Kakashi casi la besa… Al pensarlo, se separó bruscamente del chico.

Él aún sorprendido solo la observaba llevarse las manos a la cabeza y maldecir en voz baja.

_-"¡¿Porqué pienso en Kakashi cuando estaba besando a Sasuke?!"-_

_-En realidad, él te besaba a ti, no tú a él…-_

Estaba confundida, no lo entendía, ella siempre murió por que Sasuke la besara y ahora, se da el lujo de rechazarlo y no obstante de pensar en su ex-sensei.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir unas manos sujetando las suyas, con fuerza pero delicadeza al mismo tiempo, él no quería hacerle daño.

-Sakura… Yo tengo que decirte algo…- dijo el chico con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas

"_¡¿Está sonrojado?! ¡SASUKE ESTA SONROJADO! Esto no es bueno"___pensaba Sakura cada vez más nerviosa.

-Bueno… esto… yo… -los nervios no lo dejaban articular palabra alguna- Tsk- se maldijo por lo tonto que estaba siendo en esos momentos… se tragó su orgullo y simplemente le dijo…

-¡Sakura tú me gustas!- sonrojado, sin mirarla a los ojos y sujetándole las manos con un poco más de fuerza mientras lo decía.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos y su boca calló unos centímetros.

-Sasuke-kun…- susurró.

Oficialmente, estaba jodida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

¿Estaba sorprendida? ¡No! Sorprendida no es nada. ¿Enojada? ¡Tampoco!, de alguna manera vio esto venir... El moreno estaba mas cariñoso que lo habitual con ella (Ya no le contestaba con -Hmps- y se interesaba más en sus asuntos)... Entonces… ¿Como estaba?, es simple, estaba en S-H-O-C-K. Así es, en todo el sentido de la mugrosa palabra. Sin moverse, con la respiración agitada y los ojos tan abiertos como dos malditos platos.

-¿Sakura?-

Esa voz ronca... Esa fue la que le robo el sueño cuando tenía apenas doce años. Sus ojos negros y su actitud fría, distante pero que a veces se tornaba sobreprotectora... La que la hacía sentirse completa en esa tierna edad… cuando era inocente y el mundo era más sencillo…

-¿Sakura estas bien?-

Sonaba más preocupado por el estado de la pelirosa.

-¡Sakura, contéstame!- le exigió mientras le agitaba con fuerza de los hombros para que reaccionara.

Ella ante el brusco movimiento parpadeó varias veces y fijo su vista en esos orbes negros que tantas veces le llegaron a quitar el aliento.

-Sasuke…- musitó la chica volviendo a la realidad y saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura, no hagas eso otra vez- le reclamaba el moreno con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

-Sasuke- le dijo mientras le abrazaba- Sasuke, lo siento…-

El chico la miró confundido -¿Lo siento?- le dijo mientras la alejaba un poco para poder mirar sus ojos- ¿Por qué lo sientes Sakura?-

Ella corrió la mirada hacia sus pies, sus zapatos le parecían de repente lo más interesante en la habitación –Por que…- estaba temblando, no sabia que contestar, el entrenamiento de kunoichi no prepara para este tipo de situaciones. – Por no…- una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, suspiró y terminó su frase. – Por no… sentir lo mismo que tú Sasuke-

Ella se volvía a abrazar a su pecho como una niña pequeña. Quizás cambió por fuera y se hizo más fuerte o rápida, pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma chica frágil y preocupada por sus amigos, de sentimientos nobles que tanto conocían.

Él correspondió a su abrazo –No lo sientas… Fui yo el que tardó mucho- comentaba el chico con tono calmado, entrecerrando sus ojos y apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

-¿En serio?- dijo la pelirosa sollozando

-Si- la apartó y miró sus ojos verdes, empañados por las lágrimas, una se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla –Sakura… Quiero prometerte algo- dijo mientras que secaba esa pequeña gota de agua con su pulgar… Aunque su corazón estuviera doliendo, sabía perfectamente que fue su error, la venganza no lo dejó ver mas allá e hizo de lado a las personas que si importaban para él, quiso ser egoísta la noche en que ella lo fue a buscar. Solo Kami-sama sabe cuanto quiso llevársela y tenerla solo para él, pero no estaba dispuesto a condenar a su pequeña flor de cerezo a pasar por todo lo que él pasó. Ni muerto lo haría… Pero a pesar de todo, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, no de nuevo. Quizá algún día encontraría a alguien más que lo amara, o quizá su pelirosa volviera a sus brazos...

-¿Qué es Sasuke-kun? – se sintió bien ese contacto. Era reconfortante y cálido. Ella estaba segura de que no lo amaba, pero su cariño hacia él no tenía comparación.

-Quiero prometerte, que de aquí en adelante podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites...- suspiró- ...siempre estaré aquí contigo.- una pequeña curva apareció en sus labios, algo que pudo haber pasado desapercibido por todo el mundo… Menos por la pelirosa que estaba aún abrazándolo.

Sakura solo pudo sonreír, sonrojarse un poco y quedársele mirando fijo ante tales palabras.

-Sakura…- le comentaba el chico un poco sonrojado, _de nuevo_.

-¿Si Sasuke-kun?- respondió ella extrañada por el cambio repentino.

-Si no me sueltas y nos vamos ya, van a pensar cosas malas- dijo aun más rojo y señalando con la mirada que todavía se estaban abrazando.

A Sakura se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, deshizo rápidamente el abrazo –L-Lo siento S-Sasuke-kun- respondió _MUY_ sonrojada.

-No, hay problema- comentó el chico, volviendo a su tono de voz frío y cautivador –Vamos antes que el pervertido del dobe piense mal-

-Si, claro-

Ambos salieron de la casa de la chica rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento, saltando de tejado en tejado para llegar más rápido.

.

.

.

.

.

Al verlos llegar Naruto solo pudo poner su sonrisa más pícara y zorruna del momento, empezando a bombardear a los chicos con preguntas.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto teme?-

-No te importa dobe-

-¡SI ME IMPORTA TEME!- gritó el rubio

-¡Ya cállense los dos!- les golpeó Sakura en la cabeza a cada uno.

-Sakura-chan eres mala- dijo Naruto sobándose el golpe -¡Pero siguen sin responder mi pregunta!- exclamó de nuevo -¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos? ¿Por eso se tardaron tanto?- preguntaba al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba y hacia gestos de besos al aire.

-Naruto...- el moreno estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al rubio, hasta que...

-Bien, dejen los jueguitos de niños- decía una voz fría y cortante- empecemos con el entrenamiento- concluyó Kakashi.

"_¿Está molesto?"_ pensaba Sakura sin entender el enfado del peligris.

-¿Sensei esta enojado?- preguntó Naruto…

Al parecer Sakura no fue la única en notarlo.

"_A veces es tan inocente".___Dijo para sus adentros la chica mirando al rubio con ternura y gracia.

-No…- respondió con evidente fastidio -Quiero que le den 200 vueltas al campo, ya-

Todos suspiraron cansados.

-Por cada minuto que pierdan aquí, será una vuelta extra-

¿Molesto? ¡¿MOLESTO?!... ¡Estaba furioso! ¡¿Como se atrevía ese niñato a si quiera mirar así a Sakura?!... Un momento, tenía que calmarse y respirar profundo. Sakura no era nada de él. Un suspiro salió de sus labios enmascarados y trató de volver a la lectura de su fiel libro de Icha Icha.

Los chicos empezaron a correr mientras que Kakashi se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol a continuar su lectura.

_-¡Está celoso Sakura!-_ chilló su Inner -_No puedo creer que seas tan ciega como para que te lo tenga que decir yo_- bufó algo molesta.

_-Kakashi no tiene por que estar celoso-_ respondía confundida mientras seguía corriendo.

_-¡Le gustas! ¡Y llegaste con Sasuke de lo mejor con una gran sonrisa! Por no decir que fue hasta nuestra casa y nos besó... Menos mal que él no sabe la última parte...-_ aseguró pensativa _Inner_ mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

_-Él no tiene que reaccionar así, es más, no tiene derecho a hacerlo. No le pertenezco.-_

_-Eres imposible Sakura... A ver... ¿A ti te gustaría que una mujer se plantara de frente a Kakashi ahorita mismo ofreciéndosele?-_

_-¡NO!-_

_-Bueno querida pero no grites_- le decía a carcajadas _-Se que te gusta y que quieras cuidar lo que es tuyo, pero no estoy sorda_- terminaba riéndose aun más todavía.

_-Kakashi N-O me gusta-_ dijo con voz "firme"

_-Sakura, a mi no me engañas, te mueres por Hatake. Así que deja de ser tan necia y acéptalo de una vez por todas_- le regañaba su Inner ya cansada de lidiar siempre con lo mismo. _–Acuérdate que yo soy tú, por lo tanto se todo lo que sientes y lo que no.-_

Sakura se calló y tal vez, solo tal vez, pensó que su Innertuviera razón. Siempre vio a Kakashi como su sensei. Luego de la guerra, y de que Sasuke volviera a la aldea con ellos, Kakashi se vio obligado a salir constantemente de misiones… Y ella solo lo esperaba, contaba los días que faltaban para verlo, se dijo a sí misma que era por la amistad que se formó entre ellos durante los años que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron fuera… Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que quizás sentía una atracción hacia el Hatake.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasada una hora y media, los chicos terminaron las vueltas que mandó Kakashi.

-A veces…Te odio- decía un Naruto muy cansado y agitado mientras se acostaba dramáticamente sobre el pasto.

Sasuke solo se limitaba a recuperar el aliento perdido. El pobre estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con sus manos en las rodillas y los ojos semi cerrados.

Sakura estaba sudada, su camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo debido al sudor, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo, su respiración agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente tratando de inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire posible y su pelo húmedo… Algo simplemente demasiado tentador para la vista de dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y un hombre joven.

-Es hermosa…-pensaba Kakashi mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

Una gota de sudor que bajaba por su cuello lentamente, como si disfrutara el paseo al mismo tiempo que se burlaba de Kakashi por estar recorriendo esa sedosa piel, abriéndose paso hacia su pecho y perdiéndose en el canalillo que marcaban sus senos. Esa gota era la más envidiada por el ninja copia…

Ella sin percatarse de que tres pares de ojos la observaban fijamente subió un poco su camiseta para limpiarse el sudor de la frente, dejando al descubierto su plano abdomen y marcando un poco más sus pechos… Esta simple imagen fue suficiente para que a los 3 ninjas se les subiera la sangre a la cabeza y se sonrojaran fuertemente.

Kakashi agradecía interiormente el usar siempre su preciada máscara, así cubría el color de sus mejillas, pero Naruto y Sasuke no corrían con la misma suerte. El peligris miró de reojo a sus alumnos y se preguntó si él se vería igual de estúpido. Luego soltó un bufido en clara desaprobación de que ellos vieran a su Sakura así.

Sakura al escuchar el sonido por parte de uno de los hombres y alzar la vista, se sintió inhibida por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Se colocó la camiseta de nuevo en su lugar y enderezó la espalda.

-¡Dejen de mirarme así!- comentaba rojísima por las miradas penetrantes de sus amigos.

-Jeje… Lo siento Sakura-chan- decía muy nervioso Naruto- Creo que Hinata-chan me está esperando- gritaba mientras salía corriendo a casa de su novia. Fue lo último que se llegó a escuchar del rubio.

-Cobarde...- susurró Sakura mientras Sasuke solo miraba la escena con cierta gracia… Aunque sabía a ciencia cierta de haber disfrutado el espectáculo.

En eso apareció un ANBU sorprendiendo a los tres integrantes del equipo que aún se encontraban en ese lugar.

-Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, son solicitados ante la Hokage-sama inmediatamente-

Después de haber dicho esto se desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Bueno, nos veremos luego Sakura, Kakashi- se despidió el moreno asintiendo con la cabeza mientras los mencionaba.

-Hasta luego Sasuke-kun- le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke- despidió Kakashi al chico con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Sasuke se esfumó en una nube espesa de humo y solo quedaron Sakura y Kakashi.

-Bien, veamos que quiere Tsunade-sama- fue lo último que dijo la pelirosa antes de emprender viaje hacia la torre de la Hokage, seguida por Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje hasta la torre en si, fue corto y silencioso. Al llegar a la sala que se encuentra fuera de la oficina de la Hokage salió Shizune a recibirlos.

-Buenas tardes Sakura, buenas tardes Kakashi-

-Buenas tardes Shizune- devolvió la pelirosa amablemente.

-Shizune- asintió el peligris en forma de saludo.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Él como siempre, _taaan_ expresivo.

-Bien, la Hokage los está esperando- dijo la chica mientras abría las grandes puertas -Tsunade-sama, ya están aquí Sakura y Kakashi-

-Tsunade-sama- comentó la pelirosa con respeto acompañado de una pequeña reverencia mientras entraba en la enorme sala.

El peligris solo la miró y se quedó en silencio. La voluptuosa rubia se veía imponente detrás del escritorio, una fila de papeles estaba a su lado y ella solo esperaba no tener que firmarlos todos -aunque sabía que si lo haría.-

-Buenas tardes a ambos.- dijo la rubia.

-¿Para que nos necesita Hokage-sama?- preguntó Kakashi sin rodeos.

-Con calma Hatake…- suspiró- Primero, Sakura, de momento dejarás de trabajar en el hospital...-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo en un pequeño grito la pelirosa algo alterada mientras Kakashi la detenía del hombro y la miraba esperando que se calmara para que la rubia continuara con su explicación.

-Déjame terminar.- continuó Tsunade con una mirada molesta dirigida hacia ella - Kakashi, tú dejarás de entrenar con el equipo- decía con una voz seria y profunda la mujer.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?- dijo Sakura un poco confundida.

-Se van de misión...- respondió la rubia mirando a Sakura y luego a Kakashi.

-¿Ya les avisó a Sasuke y a Naruto?- preguntó Sakura.

-Ellos no irán esta vez...- dijo tranquilamente Tsunade mientras apoyaba sus codos en el amplio escritorio y entrelazaba sus dedos -...Esta misión es solo para dos personas...-


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

_"Esta misión es solo para dos personas…"_

_"Él es un ex-ANBU y tú tienes un excelente control sobre tu chakra, en caso de entrar en batalla lo puedes ayudar…"_

_"Deberán actuar como pareja…"_

_"Ya sois lo bastante grandecitos como para depender de Naruto y Sasuke en cada misión, Sakura…"_

Solo de recordarlo, Sakura se tensaba y se ponía pálida... Ninguno de sus "_peros_" había servido con Tsunade.

Hasta podría jurar que vio como la rubia disfrutaba de su cara de asombro y de sus excusas para librarse.

_-Que exagerada Sakura...-_ suspiraba su _Inner_.

_-¡No exagero! Solo digo la verdad...-_

_"No es algo opcional. ¡Es una orden!… Y NO quiero atrasos, Hatake"_

_-Vieja amargada. Es más alegre cuando lleva encima cuatro botellas de Sake… -_

Eso fue lo último que le escuchó decir a Tsunade antes de que les informara que partían en la mañana... Y les cerrara las puertas en las narices.

Esa misma frase que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras esperaba al IMPUNTUAL, para que quede claro, ninja copia. Quedaron de verse a las 8:00 en la entrada de la aldea.

-¡Ya son las once!- gritaba a todo pulmón la pelirosa cansada de esperar.

-Once y cinco.- le respondía una voz masculina muy conocida por ella.

-¡LLEGAS TARDE KAKASHI!- gritó tratando de aguantarse las ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo, pero al ser una misión de solo dos personas, no veía conveniente quedarse sin capitán.

-Es que estaba ayudando a una viejita a cruzar la calle…-

-¡No es cierto!- suspiraba cansada.

-Es difícil crearse excusas nuevas…- respondía divertido el peligris.

-Si, lo que digas. Ya vámonos.- le contestó la pelirosa mientras se daba la vuelta.

La Hokage les informó que el Kazekage de la arena creía que un grupo de contrabandistas estaba metiendo hierbas ilegales en su aldea, por lo que solicitó la ayuda de Konoha. Para eso estaban ellos, investigarían si era cierto y desmantelarían a dicho grupo desde la raíz.

Había 2 días de viaje. Dos días de respuestas monosílabas, frustración y de tener que aguantarse las ganas de zarandearlo o golpearlo… Lo que primero realizaran sus manitos.

Estaba cansada de una conversación unilateral mientras él se escondía en su librito pervertido de pasta naranja…

-Estoy deseando llegar a Suna.-

-Hmm…-

-Quiero ver de nuevo a Gaara. Hace tanto que no hablo con él.-

-Hmm…-

-Ser el Kage de una aldea no le debe resultar nada fácil. ¿No crees?...-

-Hmm…-

Sakura frustrada, en cada letra que componía la palabra, le arrebató el libro a Kakashi.

-¡No me ignores, estoy harta de que leas esto mientras trato de parecer amable!- notó la sorpresa inicial del hombre pero luego volvió a su pose desinteresada.

-Devuélveme eso, Sakura.-

La chica se lo pensó un momento y luego le respondió lo más maduro que se le ocurrió en esos momentos: se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua.

-No…- Abrió una página al azar y empezó a leerla mientras seguía caminando.

Kakashi esperaba impasible alguna reacción desfavorable, un grito, un golpe, si quiera un estremecimiento. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Sakura solo seguía leyendo y leyendo.

-¿Sa…?- no terminó de hablar antes que la pelirosa le tirara el libro por la cabeza.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- gritó a todo pulmón y tan roja como una fresa.

Ese episodio aplacó un poco el ataque incontrolable de celos que sentía desde que salieron.

Que SU chica estuviera hablando maravillas de otro hombre no era precisamente la mejor manera de pasar el camino hacia una importante misión.

Por lo menos, no para Kakashi.

Un gruñido surgió de su garganta y luego se enfurruñó todo, otra vez.

Durante todo el viaje.

-¿Quiénes son y para que están aquí?- preguntó un guardia altanero y frunciendo el ceño.

-Somos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja. El Kazekage nos está esperando- respondió Kakashi con el mismo tono.

-No lo creo. No están en la lista. No entrarán.-

Kakashi estaba perdiendo la paciencia (y fíjate que tenía mucha), él solo quería llegar y tomar una ducha para poder relajarse un poco y olvidarse de lo especial que era Gaara para la pelirosa.

-Puede tomar su lista y metérsela por el…- decía irritado. Simplemente le había cabreado.

-¡Kakashi!- interrumpió la voz de Sakura –Disculpe…- dijo refiriéndose al guardia –…Estoy segura que hay un error, ¿Puede por favor consultarle directamente a el Kazekage?-

El guardia de mala manera, despegó los ojos de Kakashi para centrarse en Sakura.

-Esperen aquí.- dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sakura miró a Kakashi.

-Tienes que calmarte.-

Su voz suave y armoniosa era como el relajante inmediato tan necesitado.

-Si, disculpa lo que pasó.- respondía en tono seco a Sakura. Quizá más de lo que pretendía.

Ella lo miró extrañada por su comportamiento y volvió la vista al frente. El guardia se tardó unos minutos en llegar.

-Si, efectivamente el Kazekage los espera, me disculpo señorita.- dijo el hombre mirando a Sakura.

-Gracias…- respondía mientras se encaminaba dentro de la aldea.

Kakashi solo chocó su hombro contra el del guardia intencionalmente y éste lo miró de mala manera, antes de seguir a Sakura.

-Vamos a la oficina del Kage y luego descansaremos, mañana será un día difícil.- fue lo único que dijo Kakashi antes de emprender viaje a la torre.

El viaje fue corto, en ese trayecto Sakura notó el calor que hacía en Suna, nada comparado con Konoha. Allí era mucho más sofocante, las calles y casas eran de arena y barro. Si bien ya había estado allí antes, nunca se terminaba de acostumbrar en su totalidad a su ambiente caluroso. Cuando llegaron a la torre, se encaminaron directamente al piso donde estaba la oficina de Gaara, quién seguramente ya los esperaba dentro...Al pararse frente a la secretaria de Kazekage, Kakashi carraspeó un poco para hacer notar su presencia. La pobre estaba hundida en papeles.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Sakura.

La mujer al sentir la voz de la chica, alzó la vista para mirar a los recién llegados.

Ella era una morena de ojos negros y curvas de infarto. No sabía muy bien como fue que llegó a ser la secretaria oficial de Kazekage, pero tampoco se iba a parar a preguntar. Había que estar loca para hacerlo y a ella todavía le funcionaban las pocas neuronas que quedaban en su cerebro.

Hizo una inspección rápida de Sakura y se volteó a mirar descaradamente al Hatake.

_-¡Será zorra!-___pensó Sakura con enojo.

-¿En qué te puedo servir?- dijo de forma sugerente y con doble sentido, mientras forzaba su chillona voz hasta convertirla en una más molesta, disque "sensual", mirando a Kakashi.

-Venimos a hablar con el Kazekage.- se interpuso Sakura frente al peligris.

La chica la miró de mala gana por atravesarse frente al hombre guapo y se levantó de su escritorio. Abrió la gran puerta y desapareció dentro. Luego de unos segundos salió.

-Ya pueden pasar.- otra vez la voz sensual y la pose de regalada.

Sakura entró algo enojada y Kakashi la siguió.

La secretaria se retiró, no sin antes "tropezarle por accidente" a Kakashi. Aunque más que tropezarle, se restregó contra él.

La pelirosa al notarlo, agarró al ninja de la manga de su camisa y le arrastró hasta dentro de la oficina.

-¡Gaara!- exclamó la chica mientras salía corriendo a brazos de su amigo.

-Hola Sakura.- respondió al abrazo.

Kakashi estaba recreando en su mente una muerte larga y dolorosa al individuo que sostenía a su pelirosa firmemente entre sus brazos flacuchos. Carraspeó un poco, separando así a los "tórtolos"

-Hola Kakashi.- le saludó el pelirrojo.

-Hmm- fue su contestación mientras notaba que la pelirosa volvía a su lado, dejando atrás al chico. Por fin.

-Bien, como les habrá explicado Tsunade, me han dicho por ahí que están metiendo hierbas ilegales y por supuesto eso es algo que no voy a permitir en esta aldea…- decía en tono serio Gaara –…Así que solicité ayuda y aquí están… Algunos movimientos detectados fueron en un bar no muy lejos de aquí, por lo que por allí empezarán. Deben estar agotados tras su largo viaje, descansen esta noche y mañana podrán comenzar a trabajar en la misión.- concluyó.

-Está bien Gaara-sama- dijo la pelirosa guiñándole el ojo al pelirrojo, cosa que lo sonrojó un poco.

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos?- interrumpió Kakashi, evidentemente molesto por la situación.

-Eh, se quedarán en una pequeña casa en el centro de la aldea. ¿Tsunade les mencionó que tendrán que actuar como pareja, cierto? Hará todo más creíble y se les facilitará la comunicación entre ustedes.-

Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario y asintió brevemente.

-Está bien, espero que no les incomode la situación en la casa, pueden retirarse. Mi secretaria les guiará hasta el lugar.-

Aún sin entender muy bien las palabras del Kage, ambos se dispusieron a salir de la gran oficina, no sin antes darle otro gran abrazo al chico pelirrojo, lo que enfureció aún más (Si era posible) a Kakashi.

Pero, el peligris no tenía muy claro a que se refería el Kage con la "situación de la casa"… Se encogió de hombros y se echó a andar, total, a lo que llegaran ya descubrirían lo que sea que les esperase.

.

.

.

.

La secretaria por todo el camino fue colgada del brazo del peligris, ellos caminaban delante y Sakura más atrás maldiciendo a esa zorra por ir así con Kakashi.

_-Así pudiéramos ir nosotras si solo aceptaras en voz alta que él te gusta y se lo dijeras de una buena vez- __dijo __Inner__._

_-Eres lo que menos necesito escuchar ahora.-_

_-¡Aghh! ¡Que agresiva!-_

Al reaccionar de sus pensamientos, ya habían llegado a la entrada de la casa.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa Kakashi-kun.- le decía la mujer de pelo negro al Hatake.

-No gracias, estamos muy cansados y necesitamos dormir para la misión de mañana, nos vemos amiga.- fue lo que le respondió rápidamente Sakura antes de entrar a la casa empujando a Kakashi y cerrándole la puerta en la cara a la regalada de la secretaria.

Luego de estamparle la puerta en las narices, Sakura se recostó apoyando su espalda en ésta suspirando y escuchando el grito adolorido de la otra mujer.

-Ojalá se le haya roto la nariz.- susurró y sonrió. Luego subió la mirada y se fijó que Kakashi la estaba observando divertido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Qué fue eso?- él sabía lo que fueron. ¡CELOS! Sakura se puso celosa. ¿Por algo fue, no es así?

-Eh… Etto… Necesitamos descansar, ¡Si! Mañana hay mucho que hacer, tú sabes…- respondía nerviosa mientras, inevitablemente, se le subían los colores a la cabeza.

-Si, claro…- dijo sonriendo.

Exploraron un poco la casa, Kakashi se quedó en el piso de abajo recorriendo la cocina y Sakura fue al piso de arriba a buscar la habitación y el baño.

-¡AHH!- gritó Sakura.

Kakashi, en media fracción de segundo subió las escaleras con un kunai en la mano y fue hasta donde estaba Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo en posición de ataque y con la banda alzada, dejando al descubierto el sharingan.

Ella solo tragó grueso y lo miró…

-Solo… hay una… ca-cama…- dijo pausadamente mientras señalaba hacia frente a ella.

Kakashi miró hacia donde apuntaba la chica.

-Bien…- empezó a decir bajando el kunai y la banda protectora. -… los ninjas se adaptan a todo, Sakura. Ya encontraremos una solución.-

El peligris tragó grueso, ya de por sí era difícil ser un caballero mientras dormían en una misma casa, ¿ahora tendría que compartir cama con el objeto de sus deseos más oscuros?

No.

Él no podía pensar así de Sakura, a no ser que quiera armar una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Suspiró y comenzó a contar los números en latín hasta el infinito.

Y tal vez un poco más allá…


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

_¿Qué no era un problema? _

_¿Acaso ese hombre no sabía lo difícil que era no saltarle encima para comérselo a besos?_

_No, claro. El señorito no lo sabía._

_-Por que TÚ no se lo haz dicho.-_ le recordó la odiosa de su _Inner._

_**-¿Y como propones que se lo diga, sabelotodo?-**_ preguntó desafiante, aunque ansiosa por saber si le aportaba alguna idea ya que estaba de metiche.

_-No lo sé, yo solo te empujo a que tomes la decisión de decírselo, todo lo demás viene por tu cuenta…- _Y se marchó sin más la muy descarada, dejando a Sakura totalmente confusa.

-Sakura…- dijo Kakashi, despertándola de sus pensamientos -…Acá al lado hay un sofá, duerme tú en la cama y yo dormiré allí.-

Sakura enfoco la vista y la paseó por toda la habitación...

Era un cuarto bastante amplio, con las paredes color rojo ladrillo, tenía un ventanal enorme que miraba hacia la calle, cubierto por una gran cortina blanca con estampados florales negros. La cama era grande y estaba situada a un lado del ventanal, sus colchas eran rojas cual manzanas, había un pequeño armario de color café, frente a ésta, y un sofá blanco, que se mostraba bastante cómodo al otro lado del cuarto. Daba una imagen bastante acogedora...

Pero eso no era lo que inquietaba a Sakura... La inquietaba el que dormiría en la misma habitación que Kakashi y también el hecho de que sus hormonas parecían las de una adolescente cuando estaba cerca de él.

-Como quieras.- dijo Sakura, tratando de fingir una tranquilidad que definitivamente no poseía.

Kakashi la miró extrañado -Está bien... Iré a tomar un baño-

¡Kami-Sama la ayudara! Iba a tener a ese pedazo de hombre desnudo, en la misma casa, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, pero sobretodo… desnudo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Kakashi acercó su mano hasta la frente de la pelirosa -Tus mejillas están rojas, ¿Tienes fiebre?-

Sakura sintió que su piel ardía cuando Kakashi la tocaba... Ella quería más contacto, más caricias, más roces, simplemente, más de él…

-S...si, e-estoy bien.- su voz sonaba temblorosa.

_-Sedúcelo...-_

_-¡Claro que no!-_

_-¡Oh! ¡Sakura vamos! Solo es para ver como reacciona... Puede llevarnos a saber lo que siente por ti.-_

_-¡No, no y no! La seducción no es lo mío...-_

_-Sabes que si... Ino te ha enseñado unas cuantas técnicas.-_

_-¿Como dices que lo haga?-_

Y así, Sakura y su _Inner_ se metieron de lleno en trazar un súper-plan infalible de seducción.

Tendría que recordar el agradecerle a Ino por pasarse horas platicando con ella acerca de eso…

.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, acerca de su estúpido plan, que no escuchó cuando Kakashi se fue a duchar, así como tampoco notó que pasaron 10 minutos y ella seguía en la misma posición pensativa, ni cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación para mostrar tras de sí, la imagen más jodidamente perfecta que haya visto jamás...

Kakashi con una toalla atada a su cintura, dejando ver esos perfectos músculos bien formados, con el cabello húmedo, y gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo... Sakura envidiaba cada minúscula gota al mismo tiempo que se detenía a observar sus labios y se preguntaba que sabor tendrían, un minuto... ¿Labios?... Sakura subió la mirada y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Tu...t-u...?-

-¿Mi que...?- preguntaba confuso Kakashi.

-Tu más...cara- dijo con los ojos casi desorbitados.

-Oh eso, aquí esta…- dijo señalando su cuello. Efectivamente, la tela negra estaba colgada allí. –Pensé que ya que estamos aquí, sería bueno familiarizarnos un poco más- mintió.

Ya iba siendo hora de espabilarse un poquito y provocarla a ver si Dios y los santos le ayudaban a conquistarla.

¿Sería malo pedir ayuda divina para seducir a una mujer?

No se paró a pensar ese detalle, y definitivamente no lo iba a hacer mientras Sakura lo observaba de ese modo.

Su mentón era cuadrado, sus labios rellenos y antojables, su nariz recta y pulcra, sus ojos, de diferentes colores, lo hacían aún más hermoso... Y la cicatriz que cubría su ojo izquierdo, se notaba muy dolorosa y al mismo tiempo lo hacía ver tan humano y frágil como cualquier persona.

Sakura sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó lentamente a Kakashi, quién la miraba entre sorprendido, confundido y feliz... Su paso era lento, pero decidido, ella solo observaba esa cicatriz que cubría el níveo rostro del hombre... Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de el, extendió sus manos y las posó a ambos lados del rostro masculino, transfiriendo cariño y calidez...

Kakashi sintió tan suave su tacto, como si ella no quisiera romperlo, eso le causó ternura y cerró sus ojos al sentir sus pequeñas manos deslizarse por sus mejillas, luego acariciando sus labios, hasta que por fin, llegaron a su ansiado destino, Sakura recorría con su dedo índice la larga cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo, lo hacía lento y sin prisas, como si estuviera grabando en su memoria cada rincón de su rostro.

Ese delicioso contacto, aunque no incitara a nada, era una tortura...

Su tacto era una tortura, cada vez que su mano se deslizaba por su rostro, dejaba tras de sí, un camino lleno de fuego, pasión que Kakashi quería apagar ya. Al mismo tiempo, su olor a cerezas aturdía sus sentidos y el calor que emitía su pequeño cuerpo lo tenía deseando más.

Sakura, casi por instinto, fijó su vista en los labios de Kakashi, estaban ligeramente abiertos, como invitándola a besarlos... El peligris notó que la mirada de Sakura se posó en sus labios y él, más por necesidad que por otra cosa, se inclinó solo un poco hacia el rostro de Sakura, esperando a ver como reaccionaba... Dándole a escoger si se retiraba o terminaba el espacio restante.

Ella se alzó de puntitas y lo besó, lo besó como nunca antes había besado a alguien... Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a algo para mantenerse de pie y no caer, espero por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos antes de que Kakashi le correspondiera el beso, pero cuando lo hizo, pues… digamos que casi grita de la emoción.

Kakashi se sorprendió un poco al sentir los labios de Sakura, no sabía que ella era tan decisiva en esas situaciones y mucho menos que esos labios rosados fueran tan dulces y al mismo tiempo tan picantes y adictivos, pero gustoso correspondió el beso... Le colocó sus manos en la pequeña cintura y la pegó un poco más a su fornido pecho, transmitiéndole ese cariño que hacía tanto que quería salir.

El beso se tornó más apasionado, y el sintió como Sakura pasaba tímidamente la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior... Parecía que le estuviera pidiendo un permiso especial, el cual no dudo en concedérselo. Se besaban con frenesí, como si fuera su último beso, como si mañana se acabara el mundo para ellos, sus lenguas desataron una batalla a ver cual salía ganadora.

Luego de unos minutos, se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

Estúpidos límites humanos.

Él la miro, tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, su respiración agitada, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido... Sus mejillas rojas, y sus labios algo hinchados por el demandante beso... Por un momento se sintió como el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Esto puede llegar a ser un problema, Sakura.- susurró a su oído mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Por que lo dices, acaso estás arrepentido?- dijo con voz temblorosa, a punto de romperse a llorar.

-No, no es eso...- formó una pausa que a Sakura le pareció innecesaria y eterna… -Es que tus labios pueden resultar bastante adictivos.- y atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes.

-¿Tú crees?- jadeó la chica.

-Estoy seguro.- y volvieron a besarse con la misma pasión de antes, solo que ahora había algo especial flotando entre ambos.

¿Amor tal vez?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Gomeeen! Se que quieren matarme, y están en todo su derecho… Tengo muchísimo tiempo que no me paso por acá y pido disculpas. No hay excusa que valga para mi retraso porque ya tenía listos estos capis, solo que no los había subido por flojera! Espero los hayan disfrutado muchote y perdonen la vida de su pobre servidora. Les dejo con el último cap de hoy :D _**

**_Disclaimer: Recordemos que los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo juego con ellos._**

**.**

**Cap. 7**

-Sakura… Sa-kura- dijo, o más bien trataba de decir, y es que teniendo a Sakura besándolo en el cuello y acariciándole la espalda con sus manos, no era nada, NADA, fácil hablar, pensar, o si quiera respirar.

-Hmm- musitaba ella, sin dejar de besarlo.

-Sakura, haces difícil el que yo te… hable…- aclaró.

Al parecer entendió y separó su boca del cuello masculino para mirarlo a los ojos, ella parecía algo confundida y excitada por la posición de sus cuerpos.

Sakura, literalmente, estaba sobre Kakashi –en sus piernas, específicamente.- y digamos que el peligris estaba repitiendo _solo es un beso, solo es un beso_ como mantra para no llevar las cosas un poco más allá de lo que sería apropiado para una recién empezada relación con su _ex-alumna._

Oh Dios, cuando llegara al infierno harían un festín con él… Pero mientras dure, tenía que aprovechar.

Agarró sus delicadas manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Sakura, no me detendré si esto sigue.-

Ella se quedó un minuto analizando, al parecer sus palabras la hicieron caer en la realidad.

¿Cómo llegaron a esto?...

Primero se besaron, luego siguieron besándose…

… La pelirosa salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño apenada, se duchó para aclarar sus ideas y cuando se dispuso a pedir disculpas por su actitud poco apropiada, al entrar a la habitación el jounin la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la volvió a besar con tanta emoción que Sakura estuvo a punto de sufrir un desmayo.

Pero, eso no estaba bien. Estaba demasiado lejos de estar bien. Él era su ex-profesor, ella no podía simplemente estar allí besándolo sin impedimentos.

Sin embargo, lo hacía y podría jurar que cada vez que sus labios se conectaban ella veía la gloria –aunque no supiera exactamente como describirla.- era una sensación única e irrepetible. Unos fuegos artificiales explotaban y su estómago estaba lleno de maripositas. Nada parecido al beso con Sasuke.

Aunque si se lo ponía a pensar, nunca había sentido algo así.

Si bien tenía experiencia con los hombres, los besos y todo lo demás, solo llegaban a ser placenteros no explosivos.

Un segundo…

Besos apasionadamente buenos.

Mariposas en el estómago.

Fuegos artificiales con cada contacto de sus labios.

Sakura enumeró todas las sensaciones y se dispuso a analizarlas una por una.

_-¡Anda que si eres lenta, Sakurita!-_ le indicó como si fuera lo más obvio de éste mundo su _Inner. __-¿Acaso no ves que estas loquita por él?-_

¿Loca por él? ¿Por Kakashi?

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Kakashi dijo la última palabra… y él se encontraba a punto de llorar.

Sakura estaba callada –muy callada, en realidad.-, y eso no le gustaba nada. No señor, el silencio en estas ocasiones nunca es bueno.

En fin, ya había metido la pata hasta lo último. Pero al menos lo había disfrutado.

-Sakura…- susurró de nuevo, ella se sonrojó mientras estaba pensativa.

Solo Kami sabía cuanto amaba a esa mujer.

¿Cuándo paso esta atracción a ser amor?

Fácil.

En el momento en que besó, sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, los labios más dulces que en su vida haya probado… O también en el momento en cual abrazó a Gaara y él solo quería arrancarle los brazos a ese pelirrojo…

¿Amor?... Sí, amor.

Esa sensación placentera que siente uno al ver a _'cierta' _persona… Cuando aparecen los nervios, los sonrojos, las risas sinceras, las mariposas en el estómago, el sentir que no se puede respirar cuando está lejos, los celos al ver que está con otro, el sentimiento de posesión que se siente cuando está en tus brazos, cuando no lo quieres dejar ir hasta que se agote tu existencia…

¿Quién lo diría? El gran Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, uno de los shinobis más respetados en los cinco países, el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha…

…Enamorado de su ex-alumna.

-Sakura, ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo, acariciando su mejilla.

Al decir esto último, pareció reaccionar y se sonrojó… Estaba más hermosa que antes. Si es que eso era posible.

-Ka-Kakashi, lo si-siento mucho.- dijo nerviosa y tratando de quitarse de encima de él.

-¿Q-Que haces?- volvió a decir más nerviosa que antes, mientras el hombre pasaba sus manos por su pequeña cintura, impidiéndole levantarse.

_-¡Kami-Sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama!__¿Qué hago?-_

Sakura contó mentalmente hasta diez, tratando de respirar tranquilamente y articular palabra.

-Kakashi, siento mucho esto- dijo cabizbaja y sonrojada a más no poder. Estaba bastante segura que ya había superado su record de sonrojos en tan solo unas cuantas horas.

-No te preocupes, Sakura… Pero…- se detuvo a mitad de la oración.

Pasaron unos minutos sin respuesta, tal parece que él también mantenía una batalla interna con sus emociones. Aunque, sobra decir que el suspenso no lo aguantaba… ¿Era su forma de decirle que se había arrepentido?

-¿Pero…?- preguntó dándole a entender que siguiera, en sus mejillas notaba un ligero color rosa, cosa que NUNCA había notado antes en él.

Suspiró –Sakura, se que ya te lo dije, pero me gustas mucho y… No pretendo dejarte ir… Jamás- admitió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿E-en serio?- casi ni podía articular palabras.

-Si- dijo seguro.

-Pues, Etto…- nervios, eso era lo único que sentía -…Te quiero- susurró lo último. Mientras jugaba con sus dedos y veía la pared detrás de él. Un simple color de pintura jamás le pareció tan interesante.

¿Lo engañaban sus oídos?

-¿Qué?-

-Que… Te quiero…- repitió casi inaudiblemente.

Ella seguía sobre él, con sus manos en su regazo y casi podía jurar que se estaba retorciendo a causa del nerviosismo. Kakashi todavía la estaba sosteniendo por su pequeña cintura, sonrió inevitablemente.

-No más que yo a ti, Sakura.-

-Kakashi- musitó la chica, hundiendo su cara en su cuello.

-¿Qué ocurre?- respondió tranquilo devolviendo el gesto.

-Esto no será fácil, ¿lo sabes cierto?-

-Umm… Si, lo sé-

-¿Seguro quieres contin…-

No terminó de hablar muy bien cuando tenía su boca invadida por la de Kakashi. Sus besos demandantes y subidos de tono la ponían como nadie había logrado hasta ahora.

Y le encantaba.

-Sakura, debemos dormir- dijo separándose un poco de los adictivos labios femeninos y pegando sus frentes. Aún tenía un poco de autocontrol.

-¿Seguro?- dijo sonriendo, con una de esas sonrisas inocentes que harían pecar hasta a un santo.

Afortunadamente él era de carne y hueso.

-Si, seguro- trató de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero su voz ronca lo delató.

-Está bien, señor Hatake- lo besó fugazmente y se levantó de sus piernas.

Sakura se dispuso a acomodar la cama, Kakashi por su parte se recostó mejor en el sofá y pasó un brazo por debajo de su cabeza, decidido a observarla mejor.

-No me mires de ese modo.- dijo sonrojándose.

-Es que eres hermosa.-

Cubrió su cara con sus pequeñas manos, estaba segura de que su rostro se parecería en estos momentos al cabello de su amigo Gaara.

Sintió sus brazos rodeándole por la espalda y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Me das una almohada?- comentó volviendo a su tono de voz relajado.

-Umm…- estaba atontada por su aroma y la profundidad de sus ojos -¿Para que una almohada?-

-Bueno, dormir en el sofá no me va a resultar muy cómodo sin una almohada- dijo lógico.

-¿El sofá?-

-Si, ese que esta allí- lo señaló –El blanco, en donde estábamos sentados hace unos minutos atrás, ¿Recuerdas?- agregaba divertido de la reacción de la pelirosa.

-Pero… Si quieres… Puedes dormir en la cama…- tragó un nudo en su garganta –…c-conmigo-

La miró incrédulo.

-Te dejaré dormir… Lo prometo- dijo divertida y sonriendo.

El problema residía en que no sabía si sería capaz de dormir en la misma cama y sin tocarla.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- seguía incrédulo.

-Si, por mi no hay problema, Kakashi.- dijo con dulzura, pero él las interpretó como las palabras más sensuales que haya oído en toda su vida.

¡Por Kami! Si usa esa voz… Esa chica terminaría matándolo.

-Está bien.-

Ella fue a apagar la luz, él se recostó en la cama decidido a comportarse por esa noche.

Sakura se movió hasta el otro lado, dejando un espacio bastante grande entre ambos.

-Nada de eso.- le dijo atrayéndola hacia él con su mano.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver un conocido sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras la seguía abrazando por la cintura.

-Buenas noches, Kakashi.- musitó dulcemente, dejando un casto beso sobre los labios masculinos.

-Muy buenas, Sakura.-

Está bien, hay que admitirlo: Enamorarse, definitivamente, no era su prioridad en la vida… Y mucho menos de Sakura, pero las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no? Así que no se diga más y a comenzar a disfrutar su nueva vida como hombre enamorado.

Se acurrucó más cerca del pequeño cuerpo de la pelirosa y acompasó su respiración a la de ella. Poco después el sueño los venció a ambos.

**.**

**_*Momento de espacio publicitario*_**

**_¡Se que no estoy para pedir favores ni mucho menos! Pero me gustaría que se leyeran este pedacito de Prólogo para una historia que estoy realizando en conjunto con un muy buen amigo y su opinión valdría mucho para nosotros mientras nos formamos como escritores *_* (sip, ¿ambiciosos cierto?)_**

**_Aquí tienen:_**

**_._**

**_-¿Escuchaste la última noticia?-_**

**_-No, ¿que pasó?-_**

**_-Murieron los líderes del clan Rhyfwyr, fueron asesinados...-_**

**_-No juegues con eso. Sabes que estas hablando de los líderes de todo un clan, no pueden haber muerto de la noche a la mañana.-_**

**_-¿Crees que estoy bromeando? ¡Se que es muy importante, nunca haría una broma sobre eso!-_**

**_-¿Y dejaron algún sucesor?-_**

**_-Al parecer no, ese clan siempre tuvo sus misterios...-_**

**_-¿Quién se hará cargo de Rhyfwyr ahora? _**

**_-Creo que se llevará a cabo una competencia y el mejor guerrero será el nuevo gobernante. Opino que Laynos sería el líder más competente.-_**

**_-Si tú lo dices... Pero, ¿los ancestros están de acuerdo con eso? _**

**_-Sabes que esos viejos nunca están de acuerdo con nada.- _**

**_-¿Que decidieron?-_**

**_-Dejarán que el ganador sea el próximo líder, aunque se las tendrá que arreglar sin el ritual.-_**

**_-Nada bueno puede salir de esto.-_**

**_-Y que lo digas...-_**

**_._**

**_¿Y bien? ¿Sería algo digno de llamar su atención lo suficiente como para darle una oportunidad y continuar con el primer capítulo?_**

**_¡Dejen Review a ver sus opiniones!_**


End file.
